


Perfectly Perfect

by Kittypride13 (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Matt Holt & Shiro Friendship, Obliviousness, POV Pidge | Katie Holt, Secret Relationship, Soulmarks, broganes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kittypride13
Summary: Katie holt knew her soulmate the moment she met him. It wasn't magic, she wasn't old enough for that yet but she knew, looking into those violet eyes, her heart was already his.





	Perfectly Perfect

Katie Holt met her soulmate in when she was nine years old. It wasn't magic, everyone knew that that part didn't come until you or your soulmate were eighteen. Neither of them were, he looked to be a small twelve at best. It wasn't magic, but she knew. The moment those violet orbs landed on her's, face bruised but kind, she knew exactly who her mark would be for.

Two days later he was expelled, but that wasn't before she gave him a communicator that she'd built herself. He didn't seem to know what to do with her but he took it with a quiet thank you and a shy smile.

They didn't start talking until three weeks later.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their brothers were friends at the garrison.

The night he told her about it she laughed so hard she fell off the bed. The resulting thud made her mother come running. She took in the sight of her daughter on the floor laughing and Keith's sheepish face on their improved comm brought confusion at first. When they explained the situation though, she laughed along.

They decided to make a game of seeing how long they could keep their friendship from their oh so, oblivious brothers. All it took was one face to face meeting between the two.

After that, her mother was in on the joke.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their brothers were missing.

Not dead. Of that they were sure. The proof was sketchy at best. Downright ludicrous at worse. The problem was, they needed more proof. More proof and a place to start looking. So, Keith started sneaking her into the garrison. He'd keep watch while she hacked the garrison files, searching through to find the proof they needed. It was just bad luck that Iverson came back earlier than usual. Keith punched him in the face to give her time to get away.

He was thrown out and she was caught a week later.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She became Pidge Gunderson and he went to live in the desert.

Her mother offered to let him stay with her but he declined. Something. Something was calling to him from across the red sands. Now he had the time, he was determined to find it. He promised to stay in touch. So did she.

And she watched him ride off across the sand.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her teammates were idiots.

Neither one seemed to clue in that she was a girl and they believed her when she explained away late night texts and midnight escapes with a girlfriend. Though, for a dorm full of boys, that was the most likely cause. Keith laughed when she told him about them. It felt good to know that he liked them too.

They began hearing whispers of a Champion on the airwaves.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was almost eighteen and she asked him what he thought of soulmates.

He said that the idea felt wrong. How could a mark on your skin and a magic touch tell who you were going to love? Love should be freer he explained. Built up over time like a friendship, not balanced on one magical moment. He asked her what she thought. She said that she hated love songs.

He laughed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On his eighteenth birthday she wasn't surprised to find out that he was her soulmate.

Their marks shone in perfect swirls around their wrists and when they touched the world stopped. Amethyst eyes widened a bit as they gazed into her own. She asked him if he was upset. He told her that he wanted to wait but if anyone was going to be his soulmate, he was glad it was her.

She never slept better than she did that night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shiro showed up she was ecstatic. He didn't seem to recognize her though and when she asked about the rest of his crew she learned that she had a lot more searching to do. At first she was angry and then she was yelling at him. How dare he tell her to stop. He had his family, she deserved to find her's.

His apology was all she really needed.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was leaving now.

There were too many paladins and not enough lions. He needed to find his place in the universe. He wrapped her in is jacket and told her he would come back. Once he found himself or by her eighteenth birthday. No exceptions, he'd be there, and he'd give the soulmate thing a try.

His promise meant everything.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now here they were. In the middle of a intergalactic space war. Talking about soulmates and she wasn't really sure how to bring up her's. That was what this was about after all. She was finally eighteen and Lance wanted to see her soulmark. He'd already found his soulmate in Allura and Hunk cherished his relationship with Shay. She'd found her brother and her father but now, he was still gone. She didn't even know where exactly he was. 

"Oh, come on Pidge." Lance said encouragingly, "It's just a soulmark. Maybe we can help you find your soulmate!"

Her father shook has head."She doesn't need to show it if she doesn't want to."

Matt looked at her critically and she tried to keep her face neutral. Suddenly his eyes widened and she cursed.

"Language." Shiro admonished on reflex. Her father gave him a bemused smile but her brother ignored it in favor of staring down his sister.

"You already know who your soulmate is don't you." He said accusingly.

Pidge sighed. "Yeah. I do."

"What!?" Lance gasped. "Who is it? Why haven't we heard of this until now!"

"Why didn't I know?" Matt asked. The others were also giving her questioning looks. Good grief, she wished her mother was here. Do none of these people understand privacy, she mentally growled, If only Keith were here. The thought was like an emotional punch to the gut. She looked away from her family.

"Oh my gosh," Hunk began sounding slightly panicky, " Are they still on earth? Did something happen to them? Are they dead?! Oh my gosh! Please tell me they aren't dead!" The others looked horrified at the very thought.

She shook her head. She had to save the situation before it got out of hand. "No Hunk, they're not dead, I just-"

"Katie?" An achingly familiar voice spoke from the doorway and thy all looked up. There he was. Looking stupidly amazing in his blade armor and oh so lovingly worried. She wasn't really sure how it happened but the next thing she knew she was across the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I thought you were on a mission with the blades." She said questioningly.

He smiled and leaned down slightly. "I made a promise."

The kiss was just as perfect as she'd always imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a short Kidge drabble because Kidge is totally my OTP. Not sure if I wanna write more in this 'verse but I will if I get enough support. Anyway, I hope you liked it.
> 
> I decided to do a work on this world further exploring the wonders of Kidge. You can check it out it's called "Our Song" and can be found on my page. I'm sorry I can't link things properly. :)


End file.
